Corazon Indomable
by Ise2289
Summary: Isabella, un alma libre, descubre que esa libertad no es como la imaginaba. Hecho por el cual se refugia con su abuelo y ahí conocera, lo que es la verdadera libertad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel (Bella chica) ,**_

_**Betas FFAD.**_

_**groups/betasffaddiction/**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"**_

* * *

Los rayos de luz se colaban por la rejilla de la ventana. Boca abajo sobre la cama yacía ella, sintiendo los dedos de seda recorrer sobre su espalda baja el lugar donde se encontraba marcada. Marcada con tinta por decisión propia. Una serpiente arremolinada sobre la luna, complementado con rayos de un medio sol.

Marca que declaraba su vida independiente, dividida entre su pasado y su presente.

La media luna representa sus días oscuros y perdidos; el medio sol, la vida que su único hogar mantenía luz de su día a día.

Y esa víbora era ella... Hermosa y delicada, pero que cuando de proteger su ideal de libertad se trata, su veneno es eficaz y asfixiante.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El destartalado despertador sonaba con su estridente sonido de todas las mañanas. Se levantó de la cama calientita, pero que aún no lograba darle esos sueños que cada noche al acostarse pedía a cualquiera de las deidades que en el mundo existía... Arrastrando los pies se metió al cuarto de baño, encendiendo la lámpara lista para el nuevo amanecer.

Después de haberse duchado, vestida con su camiseta de cuadros, sus pantalones cortos y sus botas se dispuso a ir al establo.

5:45 am

El viejo Billy estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo a las puertas de su granero, cuando la vio cruzar con paso firme en dirección a los establos, vio a aquella mujer, que hasta un año atrás era una chiquilla inconforme con su vida, capaz de volver loco a cualquiera que se le acercase, con su carácter hasta ese día incorregible.

Y ahora... Ahora veía a una mujer decidida a tener una vida salvaje que combinaba con los parajes de su hogar. No sabía que había sucedido con esa niña rebelde, pero sea lo que haya pasado le sirvió para convertirla en una mujer con un corazón indomable y fiero.

Isabella con sus 24 años de vida, había experimentado el clásico dolor adolescente, un amor que estuvo sembrado en su corazón durante 8 largos años hasta que Él lo había arrancado y matado de raíz con la mayor de sus mentiras. Mantenía una vida infeliz al lado de su familia quebrantada por las infidelidades de su padre y la amargura de su madre, quien lo único que quería era casarla con cualquier tipo rico, por eso la obligaba a la tareas del hogar, para que el "día más feliz de su vida", como su madre lo llamaba, ella pueda ser digna de un buen matrimonio, como buena ama de casa que sería. Vivía en un lugar donde todo mundo juzgaba y estaba a tanto de cualquier tropiezo y ella, simplemente odiaba eso. Odiaba no tener decisión, odiaba ser títere de todos y de todo; quería ser libre, sin ataduras y por eso huyó. Ella soñaba con viajar por el mundo, recorrer calles desconocidas, cruzarse con gente diferente cada día, esa era su idea de libertad.

Decidida a olvidarlo todo por completo, huyó, pero no contaba con la cruel verdad de la libertad, y el precio que a veces se pagaba por ella. Las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan y más de una vez se tropezó con ellas, durante un año se dedicó vivir de pequeños trabajos hasta que se topó con un tipo que le había prometido, la luna y las estrellas, sin embargo en poco tiempo se encontraba sumergida en el alcohol, hasta que por casualidades del destino, en uno de sus tantos días ahogada y sin noción de nada, conoció a una chica que le había recordado para qué es la vida.

Lauren.

Ella le había platicado la maravillosa existencia que tenía a lado de su amado Eddie, como ella lo llamaba, le había abierto los ojos con el ideal de un amor puro, aunque más de una vez le aclaró que ya no creía en las fantasías del amor. Pero hubo algo en la actitud soñadora de aquella chica que le dio un poco de envidia, ella era feliz con lo que tenía, sabía que era libre por amar a quien había elegido, y sin más le dio las gracias por compartir aquello y huyó de nuevo.

Lamentándose por no haber cumplido con su propósito, recordó que tenía a alguien más a quien recurrir, pero no sabía si la recibiría o despreciaría y fue así como llegó a la hacienda de su abuelo Joseph Swan. Ahí el viejo que un día había decidido retirarle todo el apoyo a su hijo Charlie, la recibió con la peor de las miradas y ella decidida a demostrarle que podía ser una persona fría como él, prometió ser todo aquello que su padre no había sido, valiente y capaz de enfrentarse al mundo, dejar de lado las tontas fantasías de un amor de princesa, dejar los sueños de un ideal imposible, ir contra los vientos más torrenciales, luchar contra todo y todos. Nunca más le volverían a ver la cara de niña tonta. Y jamás dejaría que nadie tome decisiones por ella.

Con sus pasos decididos llegó a la caballeriza, agarró la silla de montar y se dispuso a dar su corrido junto a Thunder, por campo abierto e iría al pequeño lago para ver surgir el sol, las nubes anunciaban su llegada al teñirse de tonos naranjas, amarillos y rojizos...

El semental, como si de una conexión se tratara, se acercó a la puerta de su casilla donde descansaba, para esperarla.

—Hola mi chico bello... —susurró, dándole un beso en la cabeza al caballo azabache— listo para el día. —éste como saludo, dio un resoplido.

Thunder, un caballo que hasta hacía 1 año -el mismo tiempo que Isabella llevaba en la hacienda- era considerado el más rebelde, imparable, condenadamente bestial y que todos tenían temor hasta para alimentarlo.

Apenas cruzó mirada con la chica de ojos cafés, surgió un efecto en ambos, la conexión entre el chocolate y la noche.

Esa mañana el viejo Joseph, había ido a la habitación de su nieta para llevarla a conocer los pastizales donde sus reses descansaban, entraron al establo mientras el abuelo explicaba las tareas de los peones y la iba presentando a todo el servicio, hasta que pararon en las casillas de 4 caballos de diferentes colores.

—Y bien Isabella, ahora conocerás a mis 4 orgullos —dijo con voz altanera el viejo Joseph mientras se acercaba a la yegua marrón de hermoso pelaje— ésta de aquí es mí yegua Molly.

Después se pasó al siguiente casillero.

—Éste de aquí se llama Silver —dijo con media sonrisa en la boca y su nieta alzaba la ceja izquierda en señal de pregunta- se llama así porque según tu abuela Vivian, tiene el color grisáceo de la plata y es brillante bajo el sol —le dio una palmada en la cabeza y se dispuso a pasar a la siguiente casilla— .Éste chico se llama Rocky. —cuando el abuelo mencionó su nombre dio un pequeño relincho —Muy fuerte y macho dominante, pero eso si, —pausó— nadie más terco que nuestro Thunder— caminó sin esperar a Isabella que estaba admirando al caballo café oscuro— Y éste muchachón, mi rebelde, es Thunder...

Y como si de imanes se tratara, el semental azabache y ella se acercaron sin atisbo de temor por ninguna de las dos partes...

El anciano Joseph admiró fascinado la manera en como Isabella y su fiera -que nunca dejaba que nadie se le acercara- se aproximaban, estuvo tentado a gritarle que no lo hiciera porque podría ser peligroso, y se alegró de no haberlo hecho, cuando el mismo Thunder relinchó de manera queda al contacto de la mano de su nieta.

Y así desde ese día, dos almas que peleaban por su vida, su independencia, y su libertad se forjó un corazón de acero que haría hasta lo imposible por no quebrantarse.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno aqui apareciendo por primera vez y dando el banderazo de salida a mi aventura por las palabras, quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a mis chicas, mis hermanas que apesar de no haber visto nada de esto, me apoyan para estar aqui con esta esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Y muchas gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Betas FFAD._**

**_ groups/betasffaddiction/_**

**_Declaimer: "Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**  
Sentado al final en la barra del bar, con un vaso de whisky entre las manos, mirando el ambiente de su alrededor, viendo como todos aquellos hombres se perdían entre el mar del alcohol, chicas que buscan aventuras, y atrayendo a cualquiera de esos mal olientes que pagarían por tenerlas aunque sea una noche, bailaban como si fuesen lo más sensual y bello que ahí hubiera; mientras tanto él, pensando en su más absoluta soledad desde hace 2 largos y dolorosos años sin ellos...

2 años remolinados en recuerdos...

2 años que aunque a pesar de su apariencia, sufre en el silencio...

2 años sin sentir el órgano que le corresponde latir al lado derecho de su pecho...

Y de nuevo vació el recipiente lleno del líquido que entraba como llamaradas de fuego a través de su garganta; a pesar de su familia, a pesar de sus amigos y el apoyo incondicional, no dejaba que su dolor fluyera, no quería seguir preocupándolos a todos.

No, no, ya no quería seguir pensando en su partida, no deseaba vivir en su miseria, sino lograba sacar adelante su rancho, ¿qué le quedaría? No quería seguir lastimando a su familia. Ya no más...

Necesitaba pensar con claridad, y era obvio que en ese lugar no lo conseguiría, se apresuró a pedir un trago más al cantinero Tayler, pagándole 10 dólares, y sorbió el líquido una vez más, dejando el vaso y saliendo de aquel oscuro lugar.

Llegó a su rancho, en la entrada estaba su padre y mirándolo con una pena profunda, sólo atinó a palmearle el hombro a su hijo, él sabía que Edward seguía sufriendo, pero prefería callar para no incomodarlo, él al igual que su esposa Esme, había llegado a un acuerdo junto a la hermana de Edward, y ese era no preguntar acerca de como se sentía después del tiempo transcurrido.

— Buenas noches padre —dijo en voz baja.

—Buenas noches hijo mío, estaba por entrar a dormir —contestó Carlisle apuntando en dirección a la casa.

—Si, yo también iré a descansar que mañana temprano, —alzó la mano derecha viendo su reloj de muñeca— mejor dicho al rato —murmuró al ver que ya pasaba la medianoche en que estaba regresando a casa—, iré a dar una vuelta al lago, quiero nadar un rato, para después ir por el alimento de los caballos y demás animales al pueblo.

—Está bien Edward, descansa —dijo su papá, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa grande.

Mientras lo veía alejarse a su cabaña, en silencio pidió a Dios paz al corazón, casi ausente de su muchacho, sabía que por mucho que lo disimulara, no lograba superar su pérdida; y no era para menos, el mayor de sus hijos había pasado la más grande de las tragedias que un hombre puede soportar.  
Y ahí estaba, sobreviviendo cada día, como se lo había prometido a ella...  
Sabía que debía estarse asfixiando por su ausencia, y no le quedaba otro remedio que continuar andando por la vida, aunque su andar fuera como el de un fantasma.

Su familia también lloraba por la muerte de la que fue el gran amor de Edward, y desde el día de su fallecimiento, no volvieron a verlo sonreír sinceramente, sabían que él se esforzaba, luchaba contra dejarse vencer y no caer en las sombras de la depresión.

Alice, su hermana había intentado distraerlo, pidiéndole viajar al extranjero, cambiar de aires, sin embargo él se negaba.

Se negaba a abandonar el lugar que había construido para ella, esa cabaña que siempre soñó para ambos.

Y ella ya no estaba...

Su adorada Lauren.  
Era la clase de chica con quien anhelaba pasar el resto de sus días en la tierra de sus abuelos, ese rancho que desde niño amó. Y que hasta sus 26 años ama y seguramente amará.

Al entrar a su cabaña, se quitó las botas, la camiseta y los vaqueros que traía, se fue a la ducha para refrescarse, ya listo, enredó una toalla a la cadera y se dispuso a dormir.

Sólo había dormitado por intervalos de tiempo, despertaba teniendo recuerdos de ellos juntos, cuando caminaban por el campo e iban al lago por las tardes; ya eran las 5:30 am, decidió levantarse y no seguir, inútilmente, intentando conciliar el sueño, agarró su vestimenta diaria que, constaba de sus vaqueros de un azul desgastado, sus botas, su camisa a cuadros y su sombrero -como todo buen ranchero- miró hacia la ventana y vio como el amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte, traspasando las pequeñas nubes que poblaban el cielo.

Montado en su yegua se dirigió hacia el lago, caminando lentamente y admirando los pastizales. Subiendo a la colina logró ver aquella hacienda a la que jamás se había acercado, le llamaba la atención ya que ni una sola vez había visto al viejo Joseph Swan, decían que era una persona de mal carácter, su padre pocas veces había cruzado palabras con él y casi nunca se le veía por el pueblo, ya que desde que su esposa Vivian había fallecido, hace mas de 10 años, era casi ermitaño, y más ahora que se sabía que su nieta estaba viviendo con él -otra cosa extraña, ya que tampoco se ha topado con ella- y era quien estaba a cargo de los asuntos de aquella propiedad.

Siguiendo su recorrido, se fijó que en el camino, habían huellas de otro caballo, lo que le llamó la atención y apresuró su paso, le daba cierta curiosidad por saber a quien se podría topar. Llegó a la altura de un grueso árbol y se bajó de la yegua para atarla al tronco y que no caminara hacia la maleza, como a 20 metros a su derecha vislumbró un hermoso caballo negro como la noche, andaba arrancando un poco de hierba y la comía.

Y de repente al mirar a la laguna... Se paralizó.

No podía creer lo que veía...

Era como una visión que no creyó imaginar y mucho menos presenciar.

Nadaba como una sirena y se sentó sobre las rocas.

Agarraba el agua con las manos juntas y se la tiraba a la cara muy suavemente...

Pudo apreciar que tenía el cabello color caoba, a pesar de la humedad de éste, y en el momento que ella se levantó sobre la piedra se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda; se fijó en un punto en la espalda baja, era una mezcla de colores pero no alcanzo a distinguir la figura...

Cuando de pronto el caballo negro -supuso que de ella- dio un relincho muy fuerte y del susto se dio un paso para retroceder, pero ya era tarde.

Ella lo acaba de descubrir...

* * *

**_N/A: Y bien chicas aqui les dejo el 2do. Capitulo de mi historia,va dedicado a una persona que amo con todo mi corazon, a mis hermanas por su apoyo y a las demas nenas que me dejaron sus comentarios._**

**_Deseo que le haya sido de su agrado y espero sus criticas!_**

**_Besitos._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Betas FFAD._**

**_ www. facebook groups/betasffaddiction/ (sin espacios)  
_**

**_Declaimer: "Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**  
*Desconocido*

Después de haber dado su recorrido por los pastizales, para verificar que todo estaba en orden y admirar la tranquilidad de las reses, se dispuso a ir al lago. Ya el sol comenzaba a irradiar el calor sobre su piel y empezaba a sudar.

Adentrándose por el camino, se bajó de su adorado Thunder. Nunca lo ataba porque sabía que él no iría a ningún lado con tanta hierba su alrededor, le fascinaba observar a "la bestia" -apodo que le dieron los trabajadores- y le encantaba saber que él y ella eran iguales, dos espíritus libres, ansiosos por correr, por andar sin ataduras ni cadenas.

—Bien hermoso, voy a refrescarme un rato —como siempre el caballo y su comunicación con ella, resopló muy bajo, estando de acuerdo—. Sólo vigila que nadie me vea ehh... —sonrió con su broma, disponiéndose a disfrutar por un rato.

Cuando se había desvestido por completo, se aventó a las aguas cristalinas, le encantaba meterse a esa laguna, sentía el maravilloso correr del líquido por todo su cuerpo y era como si su propio espíritu estuviera flotando, como ella en el agua.

Libre...

Libre como ella quería, como su sueño a perseguir.

Ahí olvidaba su pasado...

Sus cadenas...

Sus tropiezos...

Sus días oscuros, sus días perdidos; aquellos días que a veces deseaba con todo el alma no haber pasado, pero, que si sentaba a reflexionar, todas esas cosas la llevaron hacia aquella persona que conoció en Seattle, aquella chica de mirada risueña y sonrisa sincera, y que por muy fugaz que haya sido ese encuentro, había ayudado en la decisión de alejarse de ese circulo de vicios en el que andaba y recordándole las razones por las cuales quería conseguir lo que anhelaba.

Estando tan abstraída de sus recuerdos, de repente escuchó el crujido de una rama, volteó a los alrededores, pero nada se movía; fijó su vista hacia a Thunder y vio que seguía comiendo hierbas.

— ¡Hey, chico! —Le gritó— Deja de moverte tanto que me asustas.

Se sumergió de nuevo y fue a sentarse a una de las rocas, se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía porque de repente se le enchinó la piel y poco a poco recogía agua con ambas manos para echársela en la cara.

De la nada, escuchó como Thunder relinchó muy fuerte, le entró un pánico repentino y tembló, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba andando con su semental lo había escuchado hacer ese sonido tan estridente; volteando de nuevo a los alrededores con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta que se dio cuenta de la figura que ahí se encontraba...

Como pudo se cubrió como con las manos y se aventó al agua nuevamente, dejando en la superficie su cabeza, le causó ansiedad el rostro de ese extraño, la veía como si no creyera que ella era real.

No encontraba como decirle que se fuera... ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Porque no se movía o se volteaba, o en el mejor de los casos se largaba, _demonios_, dijo para sus adentros.

— ¡Hey, tú! —Le gritó con tono irritado— ¿Por qué demonios no te largas para que yo pueda salir?, ¡maldito degenerado!

Edward, aún embelesado por la belleza de esa sirena, sólo veía como movía los labios carnosos, y el rostro se le ponía colorado, no sabía si de vergüenza o tal vez de irritación y cólera porque él la había visto.  
Dándose cuenta que estaba teniendo la actitud de un puberto ante los ojos de esa mujer, que al parecer tenía el carácter de los mil infiernos, a juzgar por la manera en que le gritaba.

—Ehh… eh... si… Disculpa —tartamudeó, _¡bien, perfecto! Simplemente genial_, se golpeó mentalmente, carraspeó para que la voz le fluyera y sin tartamudear, contestó—. Discúlpeme señorita, no sabía que estaba aquí —dijo al mismo tiempo que se volteaba—. Por favor, de verdad, no era mi intención moles...

— ¡Ya cállese la boca! —espetó una Bella furiosa.

Como alma que llevaba el diablo, nadó hasta la orilla del lago, por donde habían unas rocas, cubriéndose -inútilmente- con las manos, llegó hasta donde Thunder se encontraba.

—Felicidades, "Bestia" —dijo apretando los dientes y poniéndose la ropa ágilmente, pero volteando cada tanto, por si aquel desconocido, osaba fisgonear de nuevo.

Con las prendas cubriendo su cuerpo, se dispuso a encarar al tipo ese.

Pero para su sorpresa, en el momento que miró de nuevo, él ya no estaba.

El muy cobarde había huido.

Con toda la furia corriendo por sus venas, jaló las riendas de Thunder, maldiciendo al caballo, porque por primera vez había permitido que alguien se acercara sin que se dieran cuenta, parece que esta vez ambos andaban abstraídos en sus mundos, él pastando y ella nadando.

— Vamos, Thunder, no quiero estar aquí —dijo dando un golpe con su talón al costado; galopando hacia a la hacienda, sólo pensaba en ese hombre, de la furia no logró reconocerlo, pero estaba casi segura que nunca lo había visto por ahí.

—Ya me encargaré de averiguar quien eres.

Entrando a la cocina se topó con Sue, la ama de llaves.

—Señorita Isabella...

— ¿Sue? —la interrumpió— ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que sólo me llames por mi nombre?  
La señora sólo asintió con la cabeza y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Era cierto, aquella chica desde el primer momento que había cruzado con ella de la manera más gentil, le había dicho infinidad de veces que no la llamara con tanta formalidad, pero para Sue, era casi imposible que pudiera hacerlo ya que creció con esas normas, nunca compararse con los jefes y sus familiares.

—Seño... —se interrumpió al ver la mirada chocolate— Perdón, Bella, ¿te gustaría un coctel de frutas para desayunar, o sólo gustas café con unas galletitas de las que preparo?

—Gracias, pero creo que sólo tomaré el zumo. Voy a ducharme y dormir un rato, algo me ha puesto de mal humor. Pero antes si puedes, ¿me lo llevas al estudio? O ¿en dónde anda el abuelo?

—Hace un rato fue al estudio, así que supongo que ahí debe estar, pero puedo preguntarte, ¿qué ha sucedido para que te enojaras?

—No, es sólo una tontería y mejor lleva el zumo a mi recamara, ahora voy —se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al estudio con su abuelo, que de seguro llevaba rato despierto.

Tocando aquella puerta de madera, por una fracción de segundo recordó el día que había llegado a ese lugar, cuando sólo había pensado en presentarse frente a ese hombre, su abuelo, sin tener la más mínima idea de que pasaría en su futuro... si sería recibida o echada sin haber dado un paso dentro.

—Adelante —se escuchó del otro lado.

—Hola abuelo, buen día —dijo asomando la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

—Pasa Isabella, toma asiento —dijo, indicándole con la mano—. Buen día, pensé que seguías en los pastizales.

—Mmmm si, pero fue hace un par de horas y como el sol ya había calentado, fui al lago un rato —dijo frunciendo el ceño, y haciendo una mueca al recordar el incidente con aquel extraño—. De hecho, abuelo... —al pausarse el viejo Joseph, dejó los papeles que analizaba y alzó la vista para ver a su nieta— Me topé con un hombre que no había visto nunca.

— ¿Y quien era?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, —no pudo esconder su enojo que aún seguía presente en ella— pero lo voy a averiguar.

—Y se puede saber, ¿por qué tanto interés en saber quien es ese hombre? —era extraño, su nieta nunca preguntaba por nadie— A caso, ¿sucedió algo que deba saber?

— ¡No! —se apresuró a responder, pero se dio cuenta que había alzado la voz— No abuelo, no pasó nada, nada mas preguntaba, por curiosidad... tu sabes... no conozco a nadie por aquí... pero bueno no venía para hablarte de eso —se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la ventana— ¿Necesitas algo del pueblo? Porque quiero ir a dar una vuelta.

Joseph alzó la ceja -gesto que ambos compartían- y se dijo que algo extraño pasaba con su nieta, ella no salía al pueblo y hoy de la nada decía que ¿Iría?

—No Isabella, no necesito nada —la observaba con nostalgia, le recordaba a su hijo, que años atrás, había abandonado su hogar para irse con esa mujer—. Pero te lo agradezco, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir revisando estos documentos.

—Claro, tomaré una ducha y me iré. —agitó la mano despidiéndose y salió.

Por un momento se quedó pegada de espaldas a la puerta, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
Sue había llevado el zumo y las galletas; se acostó sobre la cama, pensaba en aquel hombre, realmente le había intrigado la manera en como la veía, claro, no era para menos, ¡el muy pervertido la estaba mirando desnuda!

—Aaaagggghhhh... ¡Por Dios! —Se agarró la cabeza- ¿Quién diablos eres?

No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en ese desconocido -muy guapo, por lo poco que pudo apreciar- pero pervertido y degenerado, al fin y al cabo.

—Eso si, el día que me vuelva a topar contigo, de que te arranco la cabeza, te la arranco —sentenció.

.

.

.

Después de la ducha, se puso unos jeans algo desgastados, una blusa a cuadros roja y el cabello se lo dejó suelto, mostrando las ondulaciones de sus puntas.

Tomando la camioneta que el abuelo le había regalado a los pocos días de llegar a la hacienda, salió del camino rumbo al pueblo.  
Con la radio encendida, escuchando "I love Rock 'n Roll", la ventanilla abajo, el viento colándose y agitando su melena, a ella no le importaba que se revolviera...

Ella saboreaba su libertad...

No se sentía atada, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se hartaría de ese lugar, por mucho que adorara la hacienda y a su abuelo, sabía que lo único que le causaría verdadero dolor, sería el alejarse de su chico.

Thunder.

Sí, porque Thunder era suyo, lo supo en el instante que sus miradas se cruzaron. Era indescriptible lo que sintió ese día; porque jamás se había acercado a un caballo en toda su vida, la manera en como ambos se habían aproximado, fue sensacional y sobretodo cuando al fin tuvieron ese contacto. Simplemente había encontrado la razón para quedarse más tiempo del planeado. Su "bestia", la ayudaba a sobrevivir, eran la pareja perfecta.

Ella salvaje y él su bestia.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/a: Hola muy buen dia todas, queria agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado a todas las chicas que se han pasado y regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer mi pequeño delirio y agradesco sus mensajes de apoyo. Ando aqui dejandoles el nuevo capitulo, solo no coman no ansias que ya pronto, prontito tendran mas de este par.**_

_**Espero sus criticas chicas. Besitos a todas.**_

**Florencia Cullen**: Hermana Gracias por el apoyo ^^

**Anita**: Sabes que tambein te quiero mucho

**Veronica**: No sabes como me emociona que te guste...

**Pili**: Gracias, espero que siigas leyendo :D

_**** Ise ****_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Betas FFAD._

www. facebook groups/betasffaddiction/ (sin espacios)

DECLAIMER: _**"Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"**_

Musica para el capitulo.**I wont give up- Jason Mraz**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

*** Compartiendo tu dolor***

Simplemente no sabía que es lo que le había sucedido, esa reacción… Él no tenía idea del porqué había admirado a esa chica.

¿Quién era ella?

¿Cómo una desconocida había logrado removerle cosas que creía muertas?

No era posible, él no podía, no tenía derecho, había prometido amarla hasta al último minuto.

Se sentía culpable, un traidor…

Pero, ¿cómo "ella", con ese cabello, con su mirada —furiosa—, con su cuerpo, había logrado colarse entre sus pensamientos?

Recostado sobre su cama, Edward no paraba de pensar en aquella mujer que había visto en el lago.

— ¡Por Dios Santo! No puede ser que me esté pasando esto… —se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la casa grande, donde su madre y su hermana se encontraban.

Pero al pasar por la mesa de su mini cocina, decidió tomar un trago para desahogar su frustración, esa mujer, sin haberle hablado de una manera suave —ya que le haba gritado degenerado— le había calado profundo.

Hasta ahora jamás había pensado en encantamientos o embrujos, pero ella con solo su imagen de sirena, lo había logrado.

Quería saber quien era.

De un solo golpe bebió el vaso, sintiendo el calor del líquido recorrer su garganta. Salió de su cabaña y fue a donde estaba su familia.

Al entrar a la sala de estar, se encontraba su hermana Alice, quien era un chica muy hiperactiva, siempre ha sido feliz, y sabía cuan triste se ponía al verlo sufrir por la muerte de Lauren, él había decidido no hacer pasar a su familia por lo mismo que él, esa pena le pertenecía a él y nadie más. Tal vez era un poco egoísta, pero fue su esposa la que murió, fue su futuro hijo que también había perdido. No podían culparlo de que quisiera absorber el dolor y la culpa solo.

Sí.

Porque él se culpaba por la muerte de su esposa e hijo —no nato—, por no haberla acompañado, si tan solo hubiese ido con ella ahora estarían juntos, donde quiera que ella esté.

Pero no era así, y él se lamentaba, lamentaba ser tan terco, la única vez que había peleado con ella y la había perdido para siempre.

.

.

.

Esme se encontraba en la cocina, le fascinaba hacer repostería y en sus ratos libres hacer los quehaceres de su hogar, era un mujer muy dulce y modesta que amaba con todo su corazón a su familia, su esposo Carlisle y sus dos hijos, Edward y Alice.

Edward para ella, era su hijo pródigo, siempre había estado segura que merecía la felicidad eterna por ser un hombre de bien, honesto y amoroso… El chico que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo, pero la cruda realidad les había llegado el día que menos esperaron, su tesoro, su hijo, había perdido todo lo que había soñado, su felicidad y estabilidad emocional. Ella lloraba al saber que su amado hijo estaba muerto en vida, que seguía en forma física, pero que era como un cuerpo andante, sin noción de lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

En cambio su hija menor, Alice, era dinamita pura y sabía que junto a su hermano sufría, ellos tenían una relación muy estrecha, y lo que a uno le afectaba, al otro era igual.

—Buen día mamá —saludó Edward entrando a la cocina y dándole un beso en la frente—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Hola hijo, buen día —contestó muy sonriente—. Muy bien, ya sabes, aquí desde temprano vine a hacer unas galletas para el desayuno. Tu padre está en el establo al parecer una de las yeguas está enferma.

— Oh, ¿en serio? –Dijo mientras mordía una manzana que había en la barra— No me comentó nada.

—No te alarmes, probablemente no sea de gravedad y no te quería preocupar —Esme notó que Edward estaba distraído viendo por la ventana— ¿Edward...? —No volteaba— ¿Ed…? —Nada— ¡EDWARD! —gritó Esme.

—Perdón mamá, ¿qué me decías? —Dijo un Edward apenado por no estar escuchando a su madre, ella lo analizaba— ¿Mama, qué decías?

— ¿Qué te pasa hijo? —dijo una preocupada Esme, Edward siempre estaba atento cada vez que hablaban, no entendía que le sucedía.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Llegué un poco tarde anoche y me levanté temprano para ir al lago —no pudo evitar volver a recordar a esa chica, algo tenía que no podía sacarla de su cabeza— y recién regreso. Ahora quiero ir al pueblo para hacer unas compras, veré si la enana quiere ir conmigo —dijo al mismo tiempo que se escabuía de la cocina, no quería que su mamá se diera cuenta de que algo le sucedía y mucho menos que era una mujer la que lo tenía así de perturbado y distraído.

.

.

.

Alice y él se habían subido a su Volvo plateado —un lujo para esos lugares—, para ir al pueblo. Ali estaba que irradiaba de euforia, su hermano casi nunca salía del rancho, normalmente siempre enviaba a Sam, el capataz, o a cualquiera de los ayudantes para comprar, y mucho menos la llevaba a ella porque decía que era una loca e histérica por las compras.

.

.

.

Entraron al pueblo y se fueron a la tienda donde compraban los alimentos de los animales, se abastecieron de algunos encargos para Esme, se pasaron por una heladería y ambos comieron nieves, porque el calor cada vez estaba aumentando y se hacía un tanto insoportable.

Decidieron llevarse las compras al auto, ya que el alimento lo llevarían las personas del almacén.

—Vamos hermano, quiero que nos sentemos un ratito— dijo Alice tomando la mano de Edward, caminando rumbo a un parque lleno de bancas y una pequeña fuente al centro.

—Al, tenemos que regresar —no tenía ganas de regresar en realidad—, mamá nos espera.

— ¡Nooo! Espera, quiero descansar unos minutos —la duende usaba su típico puchero para conseguir lo que quería—. Por favor, por favor… Eddie, por favor —rogaba y Edward sabía que no tenía escapatoria cuando su hermana hacía eso y sonrió.

—Está bien, enana —dijo al fin derrotado—. Pero devuélveme mi mano.

— ¡Sí! —gritó mientras avanzaba más deprisa hacia la fuente.

Alice parecía una niña cuando conseguía las cosas, era sorprendente la personalidad de ella, a veces Edward deseaba ser como ella, despreocupada, siempre sonriendo, aunque sabía que ella prefería mil veces la ciudad que el rancho donde vivía, era soñadora. Siempre decía que ella se casaría con caballero, decía que ese hombre llegaría montado sobre un caballo blanco en un día de lluvia. Y él la rescataría.

Sueños… Sueños que él ahora no se permitía poseer, él había prometido que viviría en soledad por lo que había hecho, él no debería ser feliz cuando lo único que lo hacía feliz era ella y él, su bebé, que sería fruto de su amor, que ahora por su propia culpa no tenía.

— ¿Ed, qué te sucede hermano? —dijo Alice acercándose hacia él, le acarició la mejilla y él tomó la de su hermana, le dio un beso y sonrió con nostalgia en los ojos, un poco vidriosos por el agua que se estaba acumulando en ellos— Ven, vamos a sentarnos —lo abrazó mientras empujaba, de nueva cuenta, hacia aquella pieza en medio del parque.

— ¿Aún la recuerdas, verdad? —no sabía que más preguntar, no sabía como sacar a colación lo que le pasaba a su único hermano.

—Sí, Alice. Es algo que no puedo controlar —dijo limpiándose una traicionera lágrima que logró desbordarse—. A veces siento que es mentira, estos dos años transcurridos, siento como si fuera una total pesadilla que he estado viviendo, pero luego reacciono y me doy cuenta de que es mi mísera realidad, es como si mí respiración errara, no lo sé, son muchas cosas y sentimientos contradictorios que no puedo descifrar —hizo un pequeña pausa— muchas ocasiones he pensado que debí estar con ella en ese accidente —Alice abrió los ojos con horror.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso Edward? —dijo Alice con lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si la vida se le fuera en ello— No hermano, no puedes decir eso, se que no es justo, todo esto que te pasó, pero tampoco creo que debas castigarte tanto como para decir que también debiste morir junto a ellos —esa niña que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, era un poco irónico, porque fueron tantas veces que él la consoló en su infancia, si se caía, si alguna vez recibía un regaño o castigo por ser traviesa, ahora esa pequeña chica que es su hermana, lo consolaba y sufría por él, porque más que compartir la sangre de hermanos, compartían una infinita amistad que muy pocos seres llegan a lograr en esta vida.

—Ya, tranquila Al —la separó un poco de él, limpiándole su pequeño rostro y mirando los ojos azules —como los de su padre— de ella y le dio un beso en la frente—. Voy a estar bien enana, lo sé, porqué ustedes me apoyan, son mi soporte y por ustedes y por la promesa que le hice, sobrevivo.

Sobrevivir, sí, sobrevive porque es lo único y verdadero que puede hacer.

.

.

.

Libertad profunda y adrenalina, es lo único que ella buscaba.

Sus sueños una vez se rompieron y la habían llevado a convertirse en alguien imposible de ser reprimida, y había decidido vivir lejos de mentiras e hipocresías, la gran mayoría de su vida estuvo llena de ellas, y ahora su día a día se rige por lo que ella eligió y con eso, se sentía poderosa.

Nadie le decía que hacer, ni que decir, pensar y mucho menos como vivir.

Tal vez el vivir con su abuelo no fue lo que en primera instancia, y jamás pensó hacer y mucho menos la mejor manera de ser libre, pero él no la presionaba con nada, se limitaba a darle la libertad de trabajar a su manera y gusto, y escucharla decir sobre lo que haría.

Porque sí, Joseph Swan sabía lo sofocada que fue la vida de su nieta, con esa mujer y su hijo. Sabía de lo que había huido, pero no sabía hasta que punto fue dañada cuando huyó de esa jaula de vida que tenía.

Aunque nunca lo decía, su nieta era lo más valioso que tenía después de haber perdido a su hijo y a su esposa.

Entrando al pueblo le llamó la atención un volvo plateado. ¿A quién se le ocurría tener un Volvo por estos lugares?, sin importar, estacionó su camioneta cerca del parque que ahí había.

Pero no fue el parque lo que le llamó la atención, sino la pareja que ahí estaba.

Una chica bajita de estatura con un hombre de buen cuerpo, al parecer estaban demostrándose su amor ya que estaban abrazados y después el acariciaba la cara de la chica; por un milisegundo tuvo envidia a aquellas personas, porque sabía que ella no viviría algo así, ella decidió renunciar al amor de pareja, pero jamás al suyo propio —exceptuando a Thunder—, eso era lo único que a ella le importaba, ser feliz con sus decisiones sin depender de nadie…

Esa era su lucha diaria.

Algo en el hombre se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Aunque lo dudaba, ella no conocía a nadie ahí, —fuera de la hacienda— mucho menos en el pueblo, había estado ahí en dos ocasiones, pero no sabía el porqué de esa extraña sensación que la empezaba a invadir, un "click" en su cerebro la hizo reaccionar…

Era Él…

El tipo del lago…

No supo porque corrió hacia la camioneta y se encerró, con el pecho agitándose por la carrera, encendió el motor con la manos, apretando el volante, hasta que lo nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía.

¿Por qué de nueva cuenta sintió eso cuando lo vio? —internamente se preguntaba. No podía ser que ese sujeto provocara eso, por suerte no alcanzó a verla —aparentemente— siguió el camino de la calle y pasó por un bar que había, el cartel decía que esa misma noche habría una celebración, pero que debía de usarse antifaz, y habrían concursos, bebidas gratis y no sabía que tantas cosas más.

—"Sí, me hace falta una noche de juerga, tal vez me esté afectando la falta de buen sexo con algún desconocido" —pensó.

Así que sin más, se bajó de la camioneta solo para acercarse a ver el anuncio, al parecer empezaba a las 11p.m y el antifaz era totalmente obligatorio.

—Demonios, y, ¿dónde se supone que conseguiré un antifaz? —pero al pasar al local de a lado de la cantina, los vio.

—Era de suponerse —sonrió y entró al local.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Chicas vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ojala que sea de su agrado y ahora si, espero que ya el proximo capitulo este par se digne a encontrarse de frente y quisiera saber que es lo que pasara.**_

_**A las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, no pense que fuera a tener tan pronto mas de 20 RR, y tambien a todas la que m estan siguiendo y aletas y demas. Muchos besitos a todas.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas... bienvenidas nuevamente.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Musica para el capitulo_._**

**Do you wanna touch - Joan Jett**

**I love Rock 'n Roll - Joan Jett**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**"La vida no siempre te da lo que esperas, y lo mejor que puedes hacer para no frustrarte, es decidir ser mejor cada dia"**

Vacío, es un poco difícil de explicar con palabras precisas. El vacío no siempre es la ausencia de sentimientos o una persona.

En muchas ocasiones se presenta de maneras retorcidas, como el sentir de más, o estar en un punto donde quieres perder la cordura y ser alguien invisible en medio de todo lo que te rodea, es la falta de valor de mirar hacia el futuro y seguir recorriendo el camino de la vida sin motivo aparente.

El no tener nada porque luchar. Y no es que su familia no valga la pena.

Pero él estaba sumergido en un abismo, o en un mundo paralelo —al menos, eso quería él—, donde sentía que en su camino había más de una abertura, que pronto, y esperaba que muy pronto, caería en una de ellas, para no tener que salir.

Había cedido…

Había demostrado debilidad frente a su hermana, y cada día que pasaba se sentía más como una mierda pisoteada.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

No lo entendía, últimamente se sentía más vulnerable que nunca y sus sentimientos de culpa habían salido a flote como jamás había sucedido.

Su remordimiento por querer saber de alguien que solo había visto por dos minutos como máximo. Esos remordimientos, que en los primeros meses del fallecimiento de Lauren y su hijo había sentido, se estaban instalando nuevamente dentro de su cabeza, su cuerpo y sobre en todo, en su corazón.

—Vamos Ali —dijo soltando el abrazo de su hermana—. Tenemos que volver antes que mamá piense cosas que no son.

—Okey —susurró—. Vamos.

Encaminándose al auto, ella no paraba de sollozar, al fin había conseguido saber un poco más de el dolor de su hermano. Se sentía impotente al no tener en sus manos el poder de ayudarlo —aún sabiendo que no podía—, solo le quedaba apoyarlo y estar a su lado siempre que la necesitara. Para ella fue como una puñalada verlo quebrarse ante sus ojos, verlo así de frágil, quería distraerlo.

Y sí, eso haría, distraerlo. Tratar de mejorar su vida con pequeños detalles, salidas al pueblo o ir poco más allá de los alrededores. Podrían ir a la ciudad de Dallas, que no estaba muy lejos.

Con los ánimos renovados, se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos azules y sonriendo hacia Edward, lo abrazó una vez más.

Para salir del pequeño pueblo, tenían que ir hasta al final de la calle principal y dar retorno, y fue ahí donde ella decidió que haría su primera actividad de reanimación a Edward.

—Hermano, detente —dijo frunciendo el ceño, Edward lo hizo.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede, enana?

—Mira —dijo apuntando hacia el bar, al cual él siempre iba—. ¿Ves ese anuncio? ¿Por qué no vamos?

—No. —Se limitó a contestar.

Esa negación fue como un trozo de hielo para Alice, todo su entusiasmo se vino abajo con esa negación por parte de él. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, y decidida, volvió a intentarlo.

—Anda, vamos a distraernos. Tu y yo. —Ella estaba decidida a no darse por vencida, incluso jugaría sucio para convencerlo. Y haciendo amago de su único truco, sabía que él no se negaría—. Por favor, por favor. —Y ahí estaba, el puchero estilo: _"Alice causando lástima"._

—Eres una tramposa —rió su hermano.

_¡Sí! _Estaba eufórica, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrárselo.

—Pero... —Él advirtió.

—No. No se vale... Ya habías aceptado. —La enana hacía de nuevo su puchero.

—No te estoy diciendo que no —interrumpió a su hermana alzando su mano—. Solo una condición.

— ¡Agh! —Alice se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose sobre su pierna derecha y zapateando con la punta del otro pie—. Suéltalo...

—Te prometo que esta noche saldré. —A la chica se le iluminaron los ojitos—. Pero solo.

— ¡Ah, no! —Reventó—. ¡Eso no! ¡Solo no! No lo acepto. —Alice estaba frenética y, ni que decir, al borde del abismo con el coraje.

—Ali, cálmate. —Edward, como buena persona pacífica que era, trató de calmar a su, ya muy alterada, hermana—. Nena...

—Es que... Es que... —Ella balbuceaba, mientras los ojos se le llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas—. No es justo hermano. —Edward simplemente la abrazó.

No le gustaba ver a su hermana llorar, y mucho menos ser el causante de esas lágrimas. Solo que ya no quería estar vulnerable ante ella y los demás.

—Pero, ven. —Tomándola de la mano, como ella había hecho antes en el parque, la dirigió hacia el escaparate de la tienda de artículos, que estaba a un lado del bar.

OoOoOoOo

Bella, sentada frente a su pequeño tocador, intentaba quitarse los nervios que traía desde que había regresado del pueblo.

Tal vez, era la emoción de que al fin saldría a una noche de juerga, o era el haber visto al desconocido del lago.

No. Eso no podía ser.

Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo sacar ese pensamiento tan absurdo sobre ese extraño.

Se peinaba... Estaba indecisa. Se recogió el cabello de tres maneras distintas.

Una cola de caballo.

Se miró al espejo: —Mmm no, definitivamente. —Se dirigía a su reflejo.

Sacó un par de broches de un cajón y se los puso a los costados.

—No, tampoco. Parezco una niña. —Odiaba sentirse así, hacía tiempo que no se sentía insegura y, esa noche, le estaban entrando esas inseguridades que un año atrás, eran su diario vivir.

Sin muchas ganas de recogérselo decidió que iría a lo salvaje.

Alborotó su melena caoba y bucles naturales cayeron sobre su espalda... Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a ir al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se contempló. Le gustaba lo que veía.

Vestía sus vaqueros de mezclilla con botas tipo gamuza, le llegaban un par de centímetros bajo las rodillas, un cinturón, una blusa lisa café, con pequeños diseños de lentejuelas al frente. La consiguió cuando daba vueltas por las tiendas de pueblo. Era perfecta y combinaba con su antifaz.

Era un antifaz tipo veneciano, en la parte media, le sobresalía una pequeña _(1)_ _flor de lis_ de color negro, con líneas doradas de escarcha. Unos fragmentos abarcaban el centro de la nariz y luego se abría hacia la parte baja de los ojos. Varios diseños lo adornaban.

Unas cintillas como de satín serían las que sujetarían el antifaz a su rostro. Evitando que cualquiera pudiera revelar su identidad. Una máscara brillosa y misteriosa, como ella.

OoOoOoOo

Eran casi las 9:30 pm

—Ed, ya que no me llevarás, solo quiero darte las gracias. —Bajó la cabeza en señal de pena—. Sé que no es fácil para ti...

Alargando su mano, tomó las de su hermana pequeña, Alice siempre quería lo mejor para todos y veía un deje de culpabilidad en la mirada. Ella pensaba que lo estaba presionando.

—No pequeña —dijo—, no te sientas culpable. —Volvió a pausar—. No te sientas culpable. Yo quiero hacerlo.

—Pero hermano... —Sin dejarla decir nada se levantó.

—Y bien, es hora. Enséñame el dichoso antifaz.

Como lo pensó, la carita de ella cambió y corrió hacia su habitación, de regreso tenía la mano derecha en la espalda.

—Ok Edward, quiero que cierres los ojos.

—Mmm, eso no me agrada enana.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Ella estaba más que emocionada—. Pero estoy 100% segura que te encantará.

—Confío en ti.

— ¡Sí! —Una vez más le dijo—. Cierra los ojos. No vale hacer trampa.

—Okey.

Una vez cerrados los ojos, Alice le pidió que estirara las manos. Con cuidado depositó el bonito antifaz que ella había escogido en aquella tienda, como contraoferta a la condición que Edward le había dado para que no fuera con él al bar.

—Puedes abrirlos.

Edward estaba fascinado, Alice tenía buen gusto, eso lo sabía. Pero esta vez realmente se había esmerado. Fue buena decisión que la dejara escogerlo sin que él lo viera.

.

.

.

Edward entraba a su cabaña después de cenar junto a su hermana, más bien, acompañándola, ya que él no había probado bocado. Se limitó a comer una manzana del frutero.

Se dio una ducha fría, se rasuró y como pocas veces, usó la loción para después del afeitado y se dispuso a vestirse.

Usaba uno de los pocos vaqueros que tenía para salir, ya que casi nunca lo hacía.

Escogió la camisa a cuadros en tonos cafés y rojizos, así combinaría con su antifaz. La dejó con los dos primeros botones abiertos.

Agarró el antifaz, sonrió por el diseño que Alice había escogido. La pequeña máscara era de relieves dorados con la mitad derecha del mismo color y en la izquierda con dibujos de notas musicales. En honor a que a él le fascinaba componer, tanto en la guitarra como en el piano. La nostalgia, por esos días de colegio con Lauren, no tardó en acechar su cabeza. No. Esta noche no habría recuerdos ni remordimientos, Alice merecía que él le cumpliera esa promesa. Esta noche será de distracción.

Sin penas ni remordimientos.

OoOoOoOo

Antes de entrar al bar, se colocó el antifaz. El lugar estaba hasta el tope.

Buscó en la barra, visualizando un lugar donde podría pasar un rato. Había un ambiente bastante agradable, gente en la pista bailando. La canción no la reconocía, pero sabía que podría ser Joan, la ex-integrante The Runaways, la voz no se perdía y ella no era gran fan de esa cantante; la pista era una pequeña plataforma al frente del escenario de madera que había al fondo y en el centro del bar.

Vio como el barman, se acercó hasta donde le fue permitido por la barra.

— ¿Algo de beber hermosa? —Detestaba ese tipo de comportamiento en los hombres. Simple y sencillamente ignoró la insinuación.

—Una cerveza. —Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. No valía la pena.

No tardó y la trajo.

—Aquí la tienes hermosa. —Bebió del tarro y siguió con la mirada al frente.

Admiraba como la gente se divertía, le recordaba a esos tiempos donde todo era diversión. Sin darse cuenta ya iba por su tercera cerveza y su cuerpo sentía el ritmo de la música, anhelaba sacar a esa chica salvaje que llevaba tiempo guardada.

_De vez en cuando no hace daño_. Fue la voz de su interior.

Al mirar de nuevo al final de la barra, se percató que el hombre sentado en ese punto la observaba.

_Tienes la atención de él Bella, sedúcelo, llévalo hasta el límite._ De nuevo le hablaba esa voz.

Era muy tentadora, pero aún seguía decidida a que la Bella del pasado se quedaría en su lugar.

_Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Sedúcelo_. Como si el cuerpo actuara conforme a esa voz, se levantó del asiento.

Lo miraba a él, ella en la pista se sentía poderosa. Nadie podía con ella.

Nunca más.

La canción, que estaba reproduciéndose en la rocola, era bastante movida. Era la voz de Joan Jett y Bella amaba esa canción, prácticamente describía lo que quería en ese momento. Movía las caderas conforme al ritmo de _I'll love Rock 'n Roll._

La mente se perdió en el tiempo, olvidó la gente que había en el bar. Ambas miradas eran una misma, con un dedo hizo ademán para que se acercase. Al principio lo vio dudoso, pero se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Emanaba virilidad. Así de simple.

No dejó que se acercara tanto, pero ella si lo pudo tocar.

Recorrió el amplio pecho, sin duda muy fuerte, con un dedo. Poco a poco fue aproximándose, hasta que su aliento tocaba el de él.

—Hola vaquero ardiente. —Su voz fue una caricia para él, evidentemente se había puesto rígido. No sabía si de la impresión o que lo había asustado.

Su salvajismo, que con los golpes de su pasado había adoptado, estaba llegando al tope, no importaba lo que sucediera esa noche, por primera vez en un año no sería la chica sensata que había decidido refugiarse en la hacienda de su abuelo, esta noche había decidido que un vez más, sería salvaje, fría y calculadora, y porque no... Una inhumana.

Con movimientos de la cadera, poco a poco, él desconocido empezaba a relajarse y se movía al compás de ella, él estaba por tomar confianza, y al momento de intentar alzar las manos para tomarla de la cadera y acercarla hacia él, se volteó cortante.

—No tan deprisa vaquero. —Sus movimientos fueron bajando de intensidad, hasta que en un punto de esa danza acabaron en un rincón oscuro...

Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, Edward no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, esta mujer lo estaba hechizando.

_Demonios, pero ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo nuevamente?_

No era posible que en menos de 24 horas dos mujeres le estén haciendo esto.

Pero algo en esa mujer lo estaba hipnotizando, no sabía si sus movimientos, su cabello sedoso o su melodiosa voz.

Algo si sabía. Esa chica no se parecía en nada a la mujer del lago.

Ese mismo encantamiento estaba tomando poder sobre él… Poco a poco fue acercándose a ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba al calor que ella emanaba y la electricidad estaba entre ellos.

Ella fue más rápida, sentía el acercamiento inminente de ese vaquero y posó los labios sobre los él.

—Has tenido suerte esta noche vaquero. —Le dijo con la respiración aún agitada—. Pero hasta aquí llegaste.

Girándose sobre los talones, ella se disponía a salir de ese lugar, pero algo la retuvo.

Una corriente aún más poderosa se registró en ese toque, el desconocido la agarró de una mano y por fin pudo escuchar su voz. Incluso se notaba la excitación en él.

—Espera... —Tragando saliva se dispuso a hablar nuevamente—. Permíteme invitarte una cerveza.

Bella abrió los ojos impresionada. Su voz era lo más jodidamente sensual que nunca había escuchado.

Excitada, era el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Eeeh... —Un nudo en el estómago se le formaba ante la penetrante mirada esmeralda que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir con la poca iluminación y el antifaz—. Está bien vaquero —respondió lo más tranquila posible. No quería demostrar el nerviosismo interior—. Solo una.

Como pudo Edward asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigían de nueva cuenta hacia la barra.

* * *

**Chicas,antes que nada muchisimas disculpas a todas por la tanta espera de este capitulo, la inspiracion me abandono por unos dias pero ya estoy de regreso y no creo volver a tardarme tanto...**

**Gracias por los RR, las alertas, favoritos y follows.**

**No me alcanzan las palabras para abarcar mis agradecimientos.**

**Y bien, este capitulo va dedicado a dos personas en especial Ana, nena hermosa promesa cumplida, espero que haya sido tal cual.**

**Lili, muñequita linda y compañera diaria, graaaacias infinitas gracias por la ayuda! **

**Chicas los revierws los contesto a cada una solo a las que no tienen cuenta lo hare por aqui.**

**Y por ultimo, chiquillas quiero invitarlas a leer el fic que tenemos en conjunto mi hermanita Lili -Allegra1523 (En FF), que llama Divina Tentacion (Link en perfil).**

**Sin mas por el momento me despido.**

_**Una palabra suya haran que esta chica deje o se inspire mas. Agradezo su visita!**_

**-Ise-**


End file.
